1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin cleansing sheet which has high detergency to smears of makeup and sebum, low irritativeness to the skin, excellent handling property and good stability.
2. Description of the Background Art
Since makeup cosmetics such as lipsticks, foundations, eye shadows and mascaras contain a great amount of oil and fat, they cannot be sufficiently solubilized or emulsified with a solid or pasty facial soap comprising ordinary soap as a main component. It is therefore difficult to remove a smear of makeup with such a facial soap. In order to remove such a smear of makeup, gelled detergent compositions, cleansing creams, cleansing oils and the like, which are composed mainly of an oily base, have heretofore been used.
However, these cleansing compositions composed mainly of the oily base cannot sufficiently cleanse smears of sebum including a solid smear filled in pores of the skin and also give a feeling of oil. Therefore, it has been necessary to wash the face again with a pasty facial soap or the like after cleansing with the cleansing composition. The cleansing compositions composed mainly of the oily base involve a problem that when they are used at a place of high temperature and humidity, they absorb moisture to deteriorate their stability, and so separation and reduction in detergency are caused.
Detergent compositions for removing oily smears such as smears of makeup and sebum are also required to have low irritativeness to the skin. However, ordinary fatty acid soap and detergent compositions comprising an anionic surfactant as a base generally have high irritativeness to the skin. Even when a nonionic surfactant, which has low irritativeness and good detergency, is used as a base, there have been problems that when a thickening agent is added like detergent compositions on the market at present, the detergent speed of the surfactant is markedly lowered, and the resultant detergent composition has a slimy feel upon use. If the thickening agent is not used for the purpose of avoiding such demerits resulted from the thickening agent, the viscosity of the system becomes low, and so the handling property of the resulting detergent composition is impaired, resulting in its flowing out of a face upon washing the face to stain clothes and/or the like.